


all I want is you, will you stay with me?

by scepticallyopenminded



Series: Cross-Postings from Tumblr (Written from 2011-2013) [7]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Famous Harry, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, Non-Famous Niall, Violence, just a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 04:58:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3475322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scepticallyopenminded/pseuds/scepticallyopenminded
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thing about dating Harry Styles was that it was a bit surreal. One, Harry was famous, and even had been before they’d started dating, so. Then there was the fact that he was dating Niall Horan, who was nothing special; only a normal, seventeen-year-old boy. Third was that the only people aware of the relationship were the two of them, their immediate families, and a select few from Harry’s management and PR team (and he was actually lucky that in his journal, he’d never actually mentioned Harry by name, because otherwise Eve would’ve known and if she knew, the whole world would know). Then there was that they didn’t see each other nearly as much as a normal teenage couple, so Niall was never quite sure they were actually dating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all I want is you, will you stay with me?

**Author's Note:**

> title from "All I Want Is You" by Barry Louis Polisar. I think this was written in late 2012, too.

Niall liked to write.

Anything, really, fiction or non-fiction, poems and prose, plays and sonnets and yeah, anything and everything. He had this notebook that he’d carry everywhere with him, writing down anything he’d think of, like a plot for a story or a funny conversation he’d heard or, more often than not, just his thoughts. Everyone in his year knew about it, too, because more than once their English teacher back in Year 10 had asked him to read something he’d written, and he’d pull out the notebook, flip through a few pages, and select something.

He never forgot that notebook, anywhere, even though he forgot everything else; a book here, his sweatshirt in that classroom, his key to the house.

Except one time. He  _did_ forget it, and left it in the cafeteria on one of the tables, and it just happened to be Eve Garland that picked it up—Eve, who was nice enough but extremely nosy and a gossip.

So, y’know, she of course read some of it before returning the old, stained, text-covered notebook to Niall.

“You’re gay?” were the first words out of her mouth when she handed it over in maths class, and Niall stared for a second before coming to the realization that there were poems and writings about Harry and some of his thoughts and yeah, it wouldn’t’ve been hard to tell that he was into guys, and all the blood drained from his face.

It was enough of an answer for Eve, and by the end of the day, it seemed like everyone in the school _knew_. For the most part, it wasn’t too bad, and though he got a few stares in the hall, everyone seemed okay with it. His friends—after their initial shock that he hadn’t told them, and besides the fact that his mate Zayn looked at him oddly the rest of the day—didn’t treat him much different, either.

And that first day, Niall felt pretty good about it all—it seemed like nothing was going to be a problem, after all, and coming out this way was a lot easier than him  having to say anything, anyway.

The next day, though—things changed.

Usually, Luke and his friends were on pretty good terms with Niall—he’d tutored Luke back in Year 11 and in return he got pretty casually accepted into the “popular” crowd.

At least, he had before they knew he was gay.

Niall’d never been a victim of bullying before; he didn’t know why, but people  _liked_ him. He was a bit of a dork, but people liked him, so nobody messed with him.

But then…

“You’re gay.” It was a statement this time rather than a question, and Niall looked up from where he’d been reading for history into Luke’s face, jumping a little as he realized how close their faces were.

“Uh,” he started, then nodded.

“I didn’t believe it,” Luke’s face was an expression of absolute disgust, as was his tone of voice, “You’re a fucking homo.”

Niall could do nothing but stare in shock as Luke left.

********

It only progressed from there. Apparently, and it came as a bit of a surprise to Niall, Luke was more than a little homophobic, as were his friends. The slurs were the least of it, even; it wasn’t too many days before the “bullying” (if he could call it that; he’d never been victim to it or even witnessed it, so he couldn’t be sure) turned physical, and bruises from the shoves into walls and lockers bloomed on his arms and back.

Those were the first thing Harry noticed.

*********

The thing about dating Harry Styles was that it was a bit surreal. One, Harry was famous, and even had been  _before_ they’d started dating, so. Then there was the fact that he was dating  _Niall Horan_ , who was nothing special; only a normal, seventeen-year-old boy. Third was that the only people aware of the relationship were the two of them, their immediate families, and a select few from Harry’s management and PR team (and he was actually lucky that in his journal, he’d never actually mentioned Harry by name, because otherwise Eve would’ve known and if she knew, the whole world would know). Then there was that they didn’t see each other nearly as much as a normal teenage couple, so Niall was never  _quite_ sure they were actually dating.

But they were, yeah.

And if he could describe heaven, Harry’d be part of it (and okay, he’d stolen that from something Harry had told  _him_ once, but it described their now year-and-a-half-long relationship perfectly). They were quite in tune, and it, of course, only took one visit for him to realize that something was going on.

“Where’s this from?” he whispered, gently tracing a finger over one particular bruise on the back of Niall’s right bicep, and he flinched away from it, remembering the particularly hard shove from Luke into the door. His arm had come down to catch himself and instead had caught the door knob.

“Oh, nothin’,” he responded, pulling slightly away, “Just ran into somethin’.”

But Harry, as he’d honestly expected, didn’t buy it, instead staring at him with incredulous eyes.

“Ni? What’s up?”

Niall smiled.

“Ya know, just happy to see you again.”

Harry looked at him a moment longer before reaching out with one hand to brush along his cheek, leaning forward to kiss him lightly.

“C’mon, just tell me what’s wrong?”

Niall sighed, but extremely-sweet-and-sensitive Harry was by far his worst weakness.

“It’s just some kids at school.”

And ultra-protective Harry kicked on.

“What happened? Are you okay? God, I mean—is it—you’re not—why, even, though? They are going to completely regre—”

“Harry,” Niall interrupted, grinning for real this time, “Haz, it’s fine. Just some homophobic people. No big deal, I got it.”

Harry looked at him again, confused.

“I thought nobody at your school…”

“Left my journal somewhere. Someone read it.”

“Oh,” Harry cringed in sympathy; he knew how important and a part of Niall his writing was, and how much of a blow it must’ve been to him, “I mean, are you sure, though? I could get someone to—”

“I’m fine, Harry, thanks, though. I got it covered.”

Harry searched his eyes for another moment before leaning forward to capture another kiss.

“Okay.”

*********

_Txt me when you go to lunch xx_

The text was random and odd, because Harry was pretty good about not texting him in school, but Niall just punched back a  _k_ before slipping his phone away, teacher oblivious to his surroundings anyway.

*********

_Im at lunch wats up_ he texted an hour later, walking down the hall and expertly dodging everyone.

_Cool (: xx_

Niall looked down at the text a bit curiously before shrugging, about to slip his mobile away again when a rough hand smacked into his shoulder, pushing him back against the wall, and— _Luke_.

“Didn’t think you were getting away today, bitch, did you? That’s what being gay does, makes you a fucking moron.”

“So you’re gay, then,” Niall deadpanned back, and Luke’s face turned to pure fury, and—yeah, maybe he shouldn’t’ve said that. He was violently pushed against the wall again.

“The fairy thinks he’s so clever, huh?” Luke growled out, “Well—”

“Excuse me.”

The voice was loud, commanding, and familiar, and Niall squeezed his eyes shut even as a smile threatened because  _of course_ Harry would do this.

A strange silence fell over the hallway/entrance area they were occupying as Luke slowly turned around, and Niall heard sudden gasps and chatter as everyone slowly recognized Harry and he flicked one eye open to see him giving Luke a death glare. Luke stared back for a moment before recognition dawned.

“Harry Styles?” he gaped.

Harry gave a curt nod as he started walked over.

“That’s my name, and I would really appreciate it if you would kindly stop bullying my boyfriend.”

And, well, even Niall gasped at  _that_ , because  _that_ hadn’t been what he was expecting.

“Boyfriend?” Luke nearly spat out, face full of shock, and Harry nodded again, reaching the pair and reaching out to pull Niall to him.

“Boyfriend.”

Luke seemed unable to quite grasp the concept.

“You’re a fucking faggot? You’re with his fucking ugly arse?”

The next thing Niall saw was Luke on the ground, grasping his nose and moaning in pain, Harry standing over him and shaking his hand out and—oh. His eyes got wide.

“He’s beautiful, for your information, and yeah, I am,” Harry calmly told Luke before turning, ignoring the dozens of collective gasps and gaping mouths of everyone who’d surrounded them to look at Niall with a small smile. Niall honestly couldn’t help but smile back, even as he shook his head.

“You’re going to get in big trouble, Haz,” he said, but Harry shrugged, going back over to him.

“Totally worth it,” he told him, leaning forward to give him a peck, “You  _are_ beautiful, you know.”

“And you’re perfect,” Niall responded, leaning up to kiss him again, this time longer, and they both heard the camera’s going off for a moment before they were in their own little world, the kiss one of those breathtaking ones that leave you wondering where you are for a moment afterward. Harry’s hands came up to grasp Niall’s face, one of them slipping back to the back of his neck, and Niall’s hands slid around to roam over the expanse of his back and when they finally pulled apart, for a moment at least, they just stared at each other.

“I love you,” Harry whispered first, and Niall responded in the positive before someone was “Awwww, you guys are so cute together!” and they remembered where they were and what Harry had just done.

“You think you can get your mum to call in to give you the rest of the day off? I want to take you to lunch one more time before the whole world finds out we’re dating.”

Niall gave a breathy smile and nodded.

“Think I can, yeah.”

And Harry pulled him along, out of the building, and Niall could feel dozens of eyes on them, but realized that—maybe it would be okay. He’d been as apprehensive as Harry about coming out, but—maybe it would be just fine.

And at least if it wasn’t, he’d always have Harry. 

**Author's Note:**

> find me at [onedirectionaremyfirstlove](http://onedirectionaremyfirstlove.tumblr.com/) or [asocialfoxpaw](http://asocialfoxpaw.tumblr.com/)


End file.
